The present invention relates to a copier, facsimile apparatus, printer or like image processing apparatus for forming an image on a photoconductive element which is in the form of a drum or a belt in response to an image signal and transferring the image to a paper.
There has been known an image processing apparatus of the type including an optical unit for providing a latent image on a photoconductive element by electrostics or potential, a developing device for developing the latent image, a transferring device for transferring the resulting toner image from the photoconductive element to a paper, and a fixing device having a fixing roller and a pressing roller for fixing the toner image on the paper. In this type of apparatus, the optical unit and the fixing unit are customarily supported by common support members, i.e. side walls of the apparatus. The fixing and pressing rollers of the fixing device are pressed against each other by a substantial force in order to fix the toner on the paper at a high speed. At the instant when the paper is nipped by the fixing and pressing rollers, the load noticeably fluctuates and this fluctuation of load is transmitted to the optical unit via the side walls which support both of the optical unit and fixing device. As a result, a lens, mirrors and others of the optical unit are caused to oscillate to disturb the position of a beam which is emitted from the optical unit toward the photoconductive element, thereby distorting the image which should be formed on the photoconductive element